Lucky You
by Maned Wolf Goddess
Summary: this is my first naruhina fic so be nice, CHAP 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: this will be my first NaruHina fic its about when Naruto has had bad luck all the time untill he bumbed (litarally) in to a girl and now she has the bad luck and the reast ill just go with the flow fro,e there and try not to make plot holes**

**Hi im bak with a new story im not done with the first chap yet but I will soon. Anyway here are the character descriptions:**

**Naruto:**

**Personality: out going as usual, talkative wen he wants to be, so basically he's the in the Anime.**

**Age: 16**

**About: has a huge crush on Sakura but she doesn't like him, he's kinda afraid of Sasuke(se his description on why) and has really bad luck**

**Hinata:**

**Personality: timid, shy, kind of a dark weirdo (wat Naruto said)**

**Age: 16**

**About: has a monstrous crush on Naruto but too dense to know of it. she kinda hates Sakura**

**Sakura:**

**Personality: same as anime **

**Age: 16**

**About: has huge crush on Sasuke but he doesn't like her at all, mean to Naruto **

**Sasuke: **

**Personality: same as anime **

**Age: 16 **

**About: in this story if he finds Naruto alone he flirts with him… yes ppl in this story he's GAY! But only Naruto knows… so… yeah. **

**Everyone else is the same except Shino… he's also gay and wants… guess who and ill give u a cookie and throw any plush u want. ;3**

**Oh and give me some funny ideas on(and if u had any bad luck tell me about it, its all right if ur embarrass about it u don't have to tell me just some ideas to put in so make it funny)bad luck for Naruto and Hinata please wen u review THANK U:3**

**  
**


	2. Unlucky

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hi im bak with a vengeance… jk I mean im bak with a new story im not sure if it will be go but well its my 1st NARUHINA fic so I hope u enjoy it **

**Luis: then y r u writing this u know u suck at writing **

**Me: oh shut up im having enough trouble with the writing contest at skool**

**Naruto: then y'd u enter**

**Me: cause I was forced to do it**

**Naruto: so… who cares **

**Me: good question who does care bout these papers**

**Ruby and Naruto : ppl from the district will read them **

**Me: OOHHHH THAT'S BULL SH- wait a minute Naruto how do u know**

**Naruto: I read ur diary. oh and I didn't know u were thought such bad Sakura in there every time she's in the episode on my show **

**Me: -blushes with embarrassment- ER no affence to u Sakura fans -whimpers- don't hurt me. ok we r getting off track if I owned Naruto  Naruto and Hinata would have kids and the Hinata would let me borrow Naruto on Thursdays to be my slave for my viewing pleaser –evil grins- **

**Naruto: SAY WHAT!!!!!! I LIKE THE IDEA ABOUT ME N HINATA BUT ME BEING UR SLAVE!! HELL NOOO!!! **

**Me: hey I can dream cant I –smiles sweetly-**

**Naruto: yeah well keep dreamin' id rather kiss the bak side of a donkey **

**-a donkey walks out of nowhere-**

**me: WISH GRANTED!!!! –evil grin, takes Naruto's head, made him pucker up, and put his face to the bak side of the donkey-**

**Naruto: eeewww that was sick –vomits-**

**Me: u said u'd rather kise the bak side of a donkey rite readers u read wat he said huh? HAHAHA!! OK NOW ON WITH THE SHO- I MEAN STORY!!! -smiles-**

**Naruto: I should have said 'yeah well keep dreamin' and ill keep dreamin' of marring Hinata' –anime crys-**

"..Blah.."normal speech

'_..Blah..' thoughts_

**NOTE: **there will probably be violence(if so lots of it) but not the justu(sp?) style this gonna be like modern days kinda like in a bad town. U know like cars guns, drug, molesters, pedophiles, and rapists. Just kidding on the last three, or maybe im not. Read and find out –evil grins-

X0X0X0X0X

**Naruto's POV**

"Darn it… I'm going to be late," I shouted. Man you can't believe my luck, wait… actually you can 'cause well I have really bad luck. I've always had bad luck, but some of my friends like to still hang out with me. Like Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Choji(sp?), and Shikamaru. Me and Sasuke used to be best friends… but…

_Flashback_

(a/n: still naruto's pov)

_Sasuke and I were in the boys locker room after P.E._

"_Grr… Sasuke why do you acted like your so cool when your clearly an ass?" I asked in anger._

"_I don't, your just to stupid to see that I'm better then you." He smirked._

_I walks up to Sasuke._

"_Shut up… you jackass you know I'm better, you just won't admit it"_

_Then we start glaring at each other. _

_Suddenly someone pushed me forward… and my lips came crashing on to his._

"_oops.. sorry man" _

_Then I pulled from him and started spitting at the ground. Sasuke punched the guy and threw him out of the locker room._

"_Ewwwww..(spit),(spit),(sudders)… that was disgusting! Hey Sasuke lets never talk about this until were dead…" when I turned to look at Sasuke, but I was suddenly pushed to the floor. "OWW!! What the-?! Sasuke!! GET THE HELL OF ME!!!"_

"_nu-uhhh" he said sexually and starts to kiss me down my neck._

"_S-sasuke… s-s-stop-p… w-wh-at the h-hell a-are y-ou do-do-doing?" I was scared out of my mind._

"_I've always wondered what sexuality I was into.." he keep kissing my neck, but I elbowed him and the stomach and I caught him off guard. So I push him of, got up. And ran like hell out of the locker room. The last thing I heard him say was: "don't worry your pretty little head Naruto-kun, I'll get you to love me if it's the last thing I do…hehe"_

_End flashback_

Ever since then he's been trying again and again to go out with him, he hides it thought and no one has found out he's gay.

Oh well… well I better hurry to class, I'm going to be late.

X0X0X0X0X

**Me: I'm so srry for it being so short but I promise the next chap will be longer**

**Hinata: hey how come I wasn't in it?**

**Me: well only Naruto and Sasuke were in it, I'm kinda on writers block **

**Hinata: -anime cries- I want to be with Naruto-kun**

**Me: oh u will Hinata u will in the mean time i think ill put theses pairings (NOT INCULDING NaruxHina, onesided NaruxSasu and, Shinox?):**

**NejixTen**

**ShikaxIno**

**ShikaxTemari**

**SasuxSaku**

**And if u have any other pairings in this story just R&R and I need more bad luck mishaps if u don't mind to make it funnier. PLEASE AND THANK U!!!**


End file.
